Our Love Stories
by Cafe passionne
Summary: A collection of one shots about couples in Fairy Tail. Rated T because this is Fairy Tail. Stories not related.
1. Chapter 1: Nalu

**One.**

Ivory flakes fluttered down from the light colored clouds covering the sapphire sky from sight, though no one was paying much attention to the sky. Each snowflake, the individual and unique ice crystals, fluttered downward onto the large crowd gathered at Kardia Cathedral. There were two clusters of people, one on either side of a walkway leading up to the celestial mage's final destination. Her arms were bare, goosebumps obvious on her porcelain skin as she stepped out from under the cover of the Cathedral's high ceilings. The air was void of sound, not even birds chirping in nearby trees.

 _The rosy haired dragon slayer glanced over his shoulder. He knew it since he came back from his training session in the mountains; he loved his honey haired partner. Her hip length hair was up in two buns, though the ends of her hair fell to her ample chest in two locks. "Hey Luce," he called, trying not to growl at the revealing outfit her Taurus form wore. The sable pants only covered her left leg, the right side barely being counted as booty shorts. Her calves were covered with cream colored boots, a matching satchel draped around her hips and resting against the top of her left thigh._

 _Her whip cracked out, creating a small crater in the stone floor due to the extra strength her celestial spirit's form gave her. "Yeah Natsu?' she asked, causing him to glance at her once more. His body nearly combusted into flames when his onyx orbs fell onto the front of her outfit, the cow print on the two triangles trying to act like a top making her look more dominant, the matching fabric that hugged her arms from her biceps to her wrists like a second skin helping to give her that appearance._

 _He tore his gaze away, spewing fire at a group of oncoming attackers. "I was just thinking and… well, I want to get married," he stated. His lightly tanned cheeks sported a rosy dusting fairly darker than his own fuchsia locks, though his 19 year old partner's chocolate doe eyes didn't seem to catch the coloring._

 _She paused for a second before sending her whip out, cracking against the ground and throwing a small group off balance long enough for Taurus to render them unconscious. "That's great and all, Natsu, but now isn't the time for you to be telling me that you want to get married. I mean, what do I have to do with that?" she questioned, backing up slowly. Her ebony whip flew out more quickly, hitting the ground more often. Natsu sighed, shaking his head with a miniscule grin on his face._

 _Roundhouse kicking a few people in the face before sending a stream of flames outward, he closed the gap between the two, their backs pressed together. "I want you to marry me, Luce," he mumbled, trying to keep their conversation private. For a moment, her heart ceased to beat and her lungs could not even function enough to burn for oxygen. Natsu, her long time crush, just proposed to her in a reckless sort of dragon slayer way that wouldn't work for anyone save the dense, moronic mage._

 _Soon enough, her body began working in overdrive, brain trying to process what was happening and what had been said. She repeated his words in her head, sending her whip flying and smashing into someone's foot, causing a cry of pain to resonate through the generally silent air. "Y-You want to… to marry… m-me?" she stammered in disbelief. She waited, feeling the slight motion of his nodding. She quickly confirmed it with her eyes, viewing his scarlet face in utter shock. "I… I would love to. T-To marry you, I… I mean." Her own cheeks matched her new fiance's, causing the opposing mages to sweat drop._

 _Natsu's cheek splitting grin appeared in full force, wider than before it that were even possible. "Great!" he cheered. "What do you think about a wedding during the spring, when the rainbow sakura blossom viewing party is taking place?" The fair haired mage thought about it for a moment before something cold fluttered across her button nose, startling her. She looked up, seeing a load of snowflakes descending from the sky, where Gray had been in the middle of attacking an opponent when his attack was blown up._

 _A smile crossed her face as her whip flew out, smacking into several chests. "I don't know," she muttered. "I think a winter wedding would be lovely. Snow everywhere with snowflakes falling to the earth. That way, I'll never go a day around our anniversary without thinking of your warmth." Joy sparked in the fire mage, making his flames shook farther out of his limbs and mouth._

 _"That sounds like a great idea, Luce!" he chanted happily. Glancing around, he realized that no one was charging at them any longer. "Now let's go defeat this bastard and start planning out wedding! I want it to be a week after the first snowfall!"_

Pearly heels landed in the fresh blanket of snow, creating muffled footfalls and crunching noises as she headed down the path the people around her made. Her eyes were glossy, so much so that she had to pause for a moment, closing her eyes to try to regain her composure. It was finally happening, just like Natsu had wanted it. It was exactly a week after the first snowfall, the ice shavings raining down on the ivory veil covering the blonde's face and messy bun. Her hands were trembling, the movements obvious due to the fuchsia roses clutched so tightly that her knuckles turned a pasty color. After what felt like centuries, she reached the stone, barely able to keep her tears at bay.

 _Natsu shoved Lucy out of the way, half of his left leg being blown away by the blast. "Natsu!" the celestial mage shrieked. She rushed to his side, falling to her knees and scooping as much of his muscular frame into her arms as possible. "Oh, dear Mavis! Wendy! Help us!" The rosette sent her a toothy grin, though it did little to calm her seeing as the gaps where teeth used to be before the battle made her quiver as she stared in horror._

 _"There's no need to cry, Luce," he stated, using the arm which wasn't broken to brush away the tears dripping down her face and onto his chest. "Why don't we say our vows now, huh? So that if I do die here, which is highly likely, I can have you as my own when I go." Her hands caressed his cheeks roughly, yet affectionately._

 _The tears sped up, dripping like the rain that had fallen before Juvia met Gray. "D-Don't s-say that, N-Natsu-u. Y-You'll be f-f-fine," she sobbed. Despite saying that, both of them knew that it wasn't the case. Her head dropped, falling onto his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. "B-But, if i-it'll make you f-feel better, then let's d-do it." He smiled solemnly, stroking her back soothingly._

 _"My darling Lucy Heartfilia," he began softly, silencing her sobs as she listened closely. "I would do anything for you, my love, even lay down my own life at your hands. As long as you can find some joy, find some reason, I would die for you. I'll always be the greedy dragon, guarding my treasure from thieves who might try to steal it. That's the job of the dragon, after all. To keep the princess from those who don't deserve her. This dragon just happened to fall in love with the princess of the stars along the way, so he's going to soar into the sky and join the stars that watch over her, keeping her from harm's way. As long as I, your faithful dragon, am in the stars, I will love you with my whole being."_

 _After the pause, Lucy slowly raised her head, looking at his warm onyx orbs. "My loyal Natsu Dragneel," she breathed out. "You've saved your defenseless princess more times than she can count, yet the weak princess can not save her brave dragon, the king of dragons, in return. She'll always think of his bright eyes despite their dark color, his brilliant grin, his whole being when she looks to the sky. She will remain as faithful as he, never loving another, never even thinking about being romantic. Your princess would rather die alone than make her kind dragon suffer, because that would hurt her more than solitude. I promise to love you with my entire existence, courageous dragon king. So go now, my suffering prince, and join our parents in watching over Fairy Tail." His hand gripped at the colorless scarf, which was still relatively clean, and wrapped it around Lucy's neck, tears dripping into the scaly fabric. He opened his mouth to say something, but an agonized scream left instead as magic tore through his abdomen, crimson splattering on his fiance's body. His eyes dulled, all life disappearing as his soul floated away from him._

Lucy slowly knelt beside the slab of stone, a plaque detailing Natsu Dragneel's life on the graphite colored material. She set her bouquet on the grave, breaking down and sobbing into the scarf that still faintly smelled of the rosy haired pyromaniac's unique cinnamon and bonfire scent. "I love you, Natsu," she choked out, making people behind her begin to break into sobs. "I miss you so much. Holy Mavis, it hurts to be without you." She slumped against the gravestone, arms resting on the top of the stone and her forehead on the plaque. "Natsu! Come back! I can't live without you!" No one could stand it anymore. Everyone- Fairy Tail members, other guild members, even regular citizens- broke into tears and sobs. Lisanna ran up to Lucy, the ivory haired teenager throwing her arms around the blonde mage.

 _Lucy wailed and screamed, the agony of heartbreak clear to everyone. It wasn't just losing her best friend, or her guild mate, or her nakama, or even her love. It was losing her fiance, her husband that killed her. She was a widow at the young age of 19, unable to love again. "A-All living th-things eventually d-d-die, it's unavoidable," Lisanna began, hoping that her words that she spoke to her brother when his parakeet died would help her friend, if only just slightly. "B-But as l-long as you r-remember-r, it will l-l-live o-on in y-your heart forever-r."_

 _Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla entered the room as Lucy screamed, magic swelling and condensing repeatedly, as though all of Natsu's power had been transferred to her. Gajeel, Levy, and Patherlily were quick to enter, gaping at the sight of the sweet couple, Natsu dead and Lucy practically turning into a beast. She snatched her whip and began to fling it at the man before her, taking out pillars with the flick of her wrist. The rop smacked him and sent the powerful man, who might have been on par with Makarov, flying to the wall and creating a large crack in the stone. "How could you take my Natsu away?!" she screeched, flying forward and flicking the whip around effortlessly. "He had proposed less than an hour ago and you stole him! I would give it all back, I would live with him as my partner, if only you didn't kill him!" She paused her attacks, aura growing dangerously dark._

 _"I'll make you pay," she hissed. "Celestial King form." Time seemingly stopped for everyone but the two opponents, though when time returned to normal, the male was falling the the ground before Erza. The blonde crumpled to the ground, sobbing into her hands. "H-He killed N-Natsu." Lisanna slowly headed forward, falling beside the celestial mage and wrapping her arms around the 19 year old as she continuously repeated the sentence. Happy crashed into the busty blonde, followed by everyone else. Gajeel knelt before the blonde, placing a hand on her head._

 _His crimson orbs were soft, so unlike their usual appearance. "You saw it, huh bunny girl?" he breathed out, earning a soft whimper. Everyone backed away slightly, Gajeel pulling the blonde into an awkward hug. "You're damn tough. He would be proud of you, Lucy." Tears dripped down his studded face as his shirt became soaked with the female's tears. "He would be proud." Aftter only a few moments, the blonde's sobs stopped, her consciousness slipping since her adrenaline had faded and revealed the overexertion of magic. Mirajane and Erza held the unconscious woman as Gray scooped Natsu off of the ground and Gajeel roughly dragged the horrid man Lucy had defeated in her blind rage behind him as everyone left._

Everyone stared at the deceased fire dragon slayer's two best friends, hugging each other as they sobbed. Wendy and Happy soon joined them, Sting crying on Rogue's shoulder and Mira sobbing into Laxus's coat. Cana clung to Gildarts, Romeo wailed into his father's abdomen, Gray and Juvia hugged as Gray cried silently and Juvia sobbed loudly, rain drenching everyone. As the hours passed, only a few people remained at the grave. "Lucy," Gray muttered hoarsely to the soaked woman who sobbed with Happy, Wendy, and Lisanna before the gravestone. "You're going to get sick. Come one, let's go."

The scarlet haired beauty placed a hand on Gray's shoulder as he moved forward a step, gaining his attention. Her mocha orbs were bloodshot and swollen, though tears continued to leak from them. "Gray, don't," she pleaded in a whisper. He stared at her in shock, her fragile look horrifying to him. "It's her wedding day." The S-class mage, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, broke down again, tears continuing to mix with the rain.

Soon enough, only Lucy and Happy were left before the grave. "I know how he felt now… kind of," Lucy whispered. "When he had to watch the future me die." She stood up, the sky blue feline sobbing in her arms. "At least he still had the me from that time to go back to." Happy nodded solemnly, noticing how the duo were headed towards the guild hall, instead of Natsu's house or Lucy's apartment. She paused as the grave was about to disappear from sight, turning around again. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Natsu."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyways, how did you like my first Nalu one shot? I'm sorry about Natsu dying, by the way. I saw a picture that had this as a prompt, kind of, so I decided to try it out. Let me know what you think of it and send me any prompts if you want me to do a one shot for Fairy Tail pairings.**

 **I will only do:**

 **Natsu x Lucy (Nalu)**

 **Jellal x Erza (Jerza)**

 **Gray x Juvia (Gruvia)**

 **Gajeel x Levy (Gajevy/Gale)**

 **Romeo x Wendy (Rowen)**

 **Bickslow x Lisanna (Bixanna)**

 **Bacchus x Cana (Baccana)**

 **Laxus x Mirajane (Miraxus)**

 **Happy x Carla (Cappy)**

 **Elfman x Evergreen (Elfever)**

 **Loke x Aries (Lories)**

 **Alzack x Bisca (Albis)**

 **Zeref x Mavis (Zervis)**

 **Scorpio x Aquarius (Aquario)**

 **Rogue x Yukino (Royu)**

 **Sting x Minerva (Stinerva)**


	2. Chapter 2: Zervis

**Two.**

 _The platinum haired female looked solemnly at her reflection in the water, emerald orbs misty with tears. "I was so weak," she whispered. "My friends- no, my nakama were injured trying to retrieve my guild's sacred stone. Precht even lost his eye, and all I did was… I couldn't help them." A tear dripped down her ivory cheek, splashing into the serene pond, as a sob bubbled through her lips. Out of nowhere, a head of obsidian locks exited the water, earning a small shriek as the petite female jumped back. Dull ink orbs stared at her before horror set into his rather dashing features, the male backing with his hands up in surrender._

 _Droplets of clear liquid ran down his pale skin and returned to the large body of water he was standing in. "R-Run," he begged as he grabbed clothes from the pile she had noticed but paid no mind to. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to cause you harm." He prepared to leave, lengthy locks still dripping with pond water, but a small voice, barely audible, stopped him._

 _"It must be lonely," she breathed out, green eyes on the ground below her. "Possessing the powerful death magic, killing any whom you value life for. It must be a truly horrid curse." The male spun around, wide eyes trained on her as she looked up at his face. "You don't have to be alone anymore, though, senpai. I won't let you be lonely." Animals flooded the small clearing, shocking the male who hadn't seen any of the species present since he had received his curse for meddling with life and death and their connection to magic._

 _His hands flew to his head as his body began to double over. "Pl-Please, go somewhere safe," he begged with tears in his eyes, though not one creature followed his orders. "I-It's happening. I don't want to hurt you!" He heard footsteps drawing near to him before a dainty hand was placed on his head, steadying the trembling frame._

 _He looked up, tears in his dark eyes, and was greeted with the young teenager's warm smile. "Then don't," she whispered before dropping to her knees, being at a closer eye level with the taller male. "I don't like seeing such a kind person with such an awful magic, so let me help you with the burden, senpai." A brilliant smile crossed her face as she stuck a hand out to the male no longer suffering from his usual pre-magic migraine. "I'm Mavis Vermilion."_

 _Hesitantly, the young man mimicked her actions, engulfing her small hand in his calloused one. "Zeref," he mumbled. "Zeref… Dragneel."_

Emerald orbs widened in shock as she looked at the male before her, his misty eyes lighting up further upon making contact with hers. "Z-Zeref?" she choked out, tears welling in her own eyes. His ink orbs were focused on the bewildered female's face. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he took a step forward, hand reaching outwards.

 _Mavis bounced around the small camp she had set up not too far from Magnolia. "You mean it?! You'll teach us magic?!" she cheered joyfully. Zeref smiled softly and nodded, sending the fair haired female into another round of cheers. "You're amazing, Zeref-kun! I'm so glad that we met!" He blinked in shock as scarlet painted her cheeks, her body ceasing to move as she realized what she had just said. The two awkwardly glanced around, though neither of them let their eyes stray anywhere near the other as heavy blush coated their cheeks._

 _The dark haired male was shocked when tears raced down the female's face as she bolted towards him, throwing her arms around the male's torso and burying her face into his chest. Sobs racked through her body as his arms encircled her petite frame, something she had missed for a hundred years. "Mavis," he breathed out._

 _After successfully creating an illusion that fooled even Zeref, the blonde smiled widely. "Look! I'm the Black Mage!" she giggled, her illusion magic making her emerald orbs bleed to pure onyx. The dark haired male rolled his eyes and ruffled his apprentice's ankle length waves._

 _"You're a fairy, not a black mage," he chided playfully, earning a childish pout from the 13 year old. "Besides fairies are much cooler, don't you think? They're like little balls of light that are everywhere, but no one knows anything about them. They're mysterious!" The quizzical stare being pinned on the newcomer didn't seem to bother him as he continued to ramble. "I mean, no one knows if they're big or small; good or bad; elemental or not. Maybe they're like us, each with our own power, or maybe they all have magic that work together to create large scaled events. They might have pointed ears, webbed fingers and toes, maybe even tails!"_

 _Mavis laughed at the male's wild imagination. "Tails?!" she howled out. "You're right! Fairies are far better than black mages. From this day forth, I shall be the… Fairy Illusionist! No… that doesn't sound right… the Fairy… the Fairy…" Her brows pulled together in thought as she thought over her traits._

 _Zeref chuckled at her seriousness about the alias. "How about the Fairy Tactician?" he suggested. She became luminous as soon as the name left his lips, agreeing wholeheartedly to the suggested name. "Now you just have to live up to the name."_

 _"Hai, hai," she agreed, waving her hand around dismissively. "Whatever you say Zeref-kun."_

The two embraced in the holy grounds of Fairy Tail, their tears falling to the earth. "I've missed you, Mavis," the dark mage known throughout all of the Earthlands mumbled into the female's hair. "I've missed you so, so much."

 _The blonde sighed as she gave up looking around, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she headed to the pond she first met the male who was currently missing. She had heard him when he said that he was leaving late last night, though she figured he would have stayed until morning. When she had woken up with the intentions of convincing the male to stay with their group of misfits, she nearly broke down into tears at his absence. "Why do I feel like this?" she breathed out into the air as the shimmering pond came into view. "I mean, it's not like I l… love him." Her feet stopped moving as she came to the realization. "Oh my- I love Zeref-kun."_

 _The same male who plagued the young teenager's thoughts was suffering the same treatment of his first true friend in a large number of years. His eyes followed the animals that scampered around him, no longer fearing the dark mage as he thought of his rock. "I can't believe it," he stated with a sigh. "I've known the girl for such a short portion of my everlasting life and… and I've fallen in love with her." A small smile graced his features and for the first time since receiving his curse, he didn't kill everything near him._

"Natsu did it," Mavis noted, through her sobs. "He actually killed you." The newly deceased man smiled slightly, hand running through her soft waves as he tried to silence her heart wrenching sobs that made the tears spill more quickly from his dark eyes.

 _The dark mage stepped foot onto the sacred island, Terreno Island. He knew that Mavis would remember when they agreed to meet again, and he had finally gathered the courage to tell her that this feeling for her refused to fade away, despite their years apart. A trail of fairies led his way, guiding him through a pathway which would appear invisible to any untrained eyes. When he reached the end of the trail, he was shocked to find himself before a gravestone. He walked up to the slabs of stone and picked up a letter with trembling hands._

 _He read the letter several times, each time sending more tears down his cheeks. "She's dead," he whispered. "N-No. No! You can't be dead! I haven't told you yet!" His hands flew to his head, tugging at his dark locks as his dark magic swelled within him. "Mavis, I love you! Come back to me!" The sable mist expanded, sucking the life out of every near by creature._

The male smiled at the fact that he had been killed. "A hundred years away from you was far too long, Mavis," he breathed out. "They were the longest in my entire existence. They were so painful, too. I thought that there was no point, there was no reason to even try." A single sob left his mouth, startling the female who had been dead for a long time.

"But you realized it, didn't you?" she asked, pulling away from him. "You realized that I had always been by you, trying to keep the fairies around you." He nodded before noting the sly smile on his dearest friend's lips. "You know, I heard you in front of my grave once, proclaiming your love for me to the fairies." His features became painted with scarlet as the female began pestering him about the late confession of love. When her own face became tinged with pink and her eyes wandered to the side, away from him, she muttered a quick, "I love you, too." She then turned to him with a mischievous expression. "You know senpai, you're such a lolicon. I mean, I'm a couple hundred years younger than you, yet you still want to start a relationship?"

The male deadpanned. "That makes you a lolita, Mavis," he stated simply, the female sputtering incoherent denials as her face became reddened once more. He roared in laughter at this, ruffling her hair affectionately "Even if we are such things, though, I love you."

The female grew even redder, quickly snorting. "D-Don't act so serious about that, lolicon!" she chided. "Geez, y-you're such a pervert!" The two began to bicker playfully, as though they hadn't been separated for over a hundred years. A smile crossed her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist once more. "Let's settle on this; you're my perverted lolicon, senpai."

"Sure thing," he whispered burrowing his nose into the top of her head. "I'll be your perverted lolicon."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **This was the first _ever_ story I did with Zervis in it. Like, I had never even tried to _think_ about writing a Zervis story until the guest had suggested one. So, how did it turn out to you guys? **

**Let me know what you think of it and send me any prompts if you want me to do a one shot for Fairy Tail pairings.**

 **I will only do:**

 **Natsu x Lucy (Nalu)**

 **Jellal x Erza (Jerza)**

 **Gray x Juvia (Gruvia)**

 **Gajeel x Levy (Gajevy/Gale)**

 **Romeo x Wendy (Rowen)**

 **Bickslow x Lisanna (Bixanna)**

 **Bacchus x Cana (Baccana)**

 **Laxus x Mirajane (Miraxus)**

 **Happy x Carla (Cappy)**

 **Elfman x Evergreen (Elfever)**

 **Loke x Aries (Lories)**

 **Alzack x Bisca (Albis)**

 **Zeref x Mavis (Zervis)**

 **Scorpio x Aquarius (Aquario)**

 **Rogue x Yukino (Royu)**

 **Sting x Minerva (Stinerva)**


End file.
